Halurean People
|- ! style="vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); "|Languages |- | style="vertical-align: top; "| Halurean |- ! style="vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); "|Religion |- | style="vertical-align: top; "| Catholicism, Anayism and Several other religions |- ! style="vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); "|Related ethnic groups |- | style="vertical-align: top; "| Dutch, Spanish, Maori, Easter Islanders |} The''' Halurean People as described by the Constitution of Halure is Anyone who has resided in Halure for 10 years and/or has blood reletives in the country. The Halurean People are generally of European or Native desent however there are Black and Aisian Halurean minorities across the country. The Halurean people speak the Halurean Language which is taught in every school and is needed to have a job in Halure , there are other simmilar languages spoken throughout Halure by the local population and some less simmilar like Dutch, Spanish and Polynesian. The Term Halurean People can also refer to one of two peoples: the citizens of Halure or the speakers of the Halurean Language, it is more oftern that not used to refer to all people in Halure in the international community however in Halure itself it generally refers to Halurean Speakers (people who the Halurean Language as their first langauge). History The indigenous Halurean people were the first inhabitants of Halure who all migrated to the island on boats from Peru. The indigenous peoples are closely related to the Quechua of Peru and several other ethnic groups. The Indigenous Halureans today live across the country in large numbers compared to other American nations as the Halureans weren't wiped out by plague or war due to the slow expansion of the Dutch and Spanish colonists. The second group to inhabit Halure after the Indigenous population is the Polynesians who migrated from Easter Island or Rapa Nui, they speak a Polynesian langauge however they have adopted the culture of the local Halurean Peoples. The European Halureans are the third ethnic group to arrive in Halure and they left a big imprint in Halurean society and culture. The Spanish and Dutch settled the East coast of Halure where they eradicated local culture and people however they never crossed the Spanish Hills due to the large Wars of Chaos which scared the Spanish and Dutch out of Exploring the rest of the country therefore halting their advance. Around 300 years later the Dutch decided to expand across the interior of the country founding farms on the large praries however they had little resources and in the 20th Centuary they have little presence in the interior appart from as land owners. The other ethnic groups to inhabit Halure include the Black Halureans who settled when forced to by the Dutch slave owners. They originally lived on the farms of the Dutch but with their collapse they moved to the new cities being constructed. There are also Asian Halureans how live in very small numbers but can be found in Chinatowns in Bonwain and other cities. Ethnic Groups The Halurean People are made up of many different ethnic groups (which themselfes can be classified as different peoples) which each settled at different times in Halurean history. The main ethnic group in Halure is the indigenous people who live across the country however there are other ethnic groups such as the Europeans who desend from settlers and Black Halureans who desend from Dutch and Spanish slaves. The most mixed area of the country is the area around Kotan where Pacific Republic Existed which was created as a haven for equality with many foreigners fleeing to there to escape from poverty and slavery. '''Indigenous Halureans The Indigenous Halureans comprise of around 70% of Halure's 89,184,200 residents, out of these they generally desend from the ancient Halurean Peoples who originally only existed around the cities of Halure and Quein, however with the founding of the Pacific Republic many migrated towards Kotan and surrounding cities and again many migrated from Kotan to the Droomland and Suyewin where they created a set of cities. Many Halurean People often consider themselfes part of these certain areas so they may be refered to as Original Halureans, Pacific Halureans or Droom Halureans each according to their region of birth. Halureans due to their majority have imposed their culture upon the various settlers of Halure such as the Europeans who often eat Halurean cuisine and the Black Halureans who often dance to Afro-Halurean music which is a blend of traditional music from Halure and African music. Halurean themselfes however have also adopted many things from the settlers such as their currency based upon the Dutch Gilder and the many Autoko'ok which criss cross the country based upon the European Motorways and Autobahns. The other indigenous Halurean groups include the Thoowainians who inhabit the Rini and the greater Delta region and are known for their Lace, the Thoonarians who are the smallest indigneous group who generally live a nomadic lifestyle roaming the Empty quarter and finally the Toorwinians, who live in North-West central area of Halure and generally farm the praries of the country and live in isolated groups. These other ethnic groups again can be divide into many different ethnic groups in turn as shown in the Diagram above. 'European Halureans' The European Halureans generally desend from the original settlers on the East coast and are mainly of Hispanic or Dutch desent however other more recent migrnats have communities in Halure, there is a large population of French people in the Suyewin who moved there after trying to claim the area as a new country during the rush and several communities of British exist across Halure. The European Halureans generally compise of up to 28% of the population of Halure. The European Halureans have in the last centuary been known for more racist and nationalistic ideas, the Fascists of the 1940's wanted to establish in some way or another a new Dutch or Spanish state in Halure, influenced by Hitlers SA and SS they set up camps in the forest where they based themselfes and where they prepared for the many attacks on indigenous Halureans. The fascists of Halure however didn't every really become a political force to be reconed with however they did cause chaos and disorder in the indigenous community which was their intent. The Spanish Halureans generally live along the the coast of Halure in the North and inhabit the settlements around this area, they mainly are employed in the logging industry around this area but there are large sets of farms which exist where they also may work if they can't work in the logging industry. The Dutch of Halure generally live along the East coast and the north Rini area where they have constructed many settlements such as Boerendam and Vrede. The Dutch also have a presense in the interior of Halure where they colonized in sparse settlements during colonial times, they have been falling in numbers due to mixing with natives, unemployment and migration to the major cities where they often find work. 'Other Ethnic Groups' Since Halurean is a multicultural society it has many other ethnic groups appart from the large ones like the Europeans and Natives. There are also large presences of Afro-Halureans who are desended from former slaves who were either freed during the Dutch defeat or who escaped and fled to the Pacific Republic. Afro-Halureans often inhabit the cities of European areas of Halure and they have a large presence in Kotan and Kiwain where they generally live in the richer areas of the city due to their prosperity as farm owners, they are often stereotyped as rich and snobby however many of the Black Halureans are generally nice people. The most popular language for the Afro-Halurean demographic is a creole of Dutch, Halurean and several african languages called Kunda which uses the Deed writing system. The other eithnic group in Halure which isn't European or native is Polynesians who inahbit an area around the North-West area of the country just east of the Droomland. They can be officialy classified ethnically and linguistically as Polynesian however their culture looks like that of the surrounding peoples who aren't of Polynesian ethnicity. They sugar their food, construct traditional houses and know Halurean however they speak a Polynesian language and desend from settlers from Rapa Nui. The Polynesian settlements are begining to be threatened by their mixing with other ethnic groups who are settling in the area around Polynesian area since its close proximity to the Droomland and Suyewin. There are other more smaller ethnic groups such as the Asians who live mainly in the Chinatown of Bonwain, the Arabs who settled in the Thoonari desert as part of a Islamic Missionary and the Quechua who fled Peru and Bolivia due to the poor quality of life and low life expectancy. Language The Halurean Language is part of the Greater Halurean Language group and spoken by around 89,400,000 people around the world but mainly in Halure where it is the official language and spoken by every eductated person around the country. Halurean is the official language of the country however there are recognised languages which are spoken around the country. Due to the large ammount of langauges they are grouped into one large group of which there are 6: #Halurean #Thoorwainian #Toorwinian #Thoonarian #European #Polynesian All of these groups have a reletively large ammount of speakers in Halure the largest is Halurean with 40% as a first language then followed by Thoorwainian (20%), European (20%), Toorwinian (10%), Thoonarian (6%), Polynesian (3%) and Others (1%). These languages are either part of either the Halurean, Indo-European or Austronesian Language Families plus some Creoles which are Dutch or Spanish Based. The Halurean Language due to its large number of Speakers has developed into many dialects, there is the Original Dialect spoken around Halure (City), the Pacific Dialect spoken around the former territory of the Pacific Republic and Kotan, the Droomland Dialect spoken around the cities of Bonwain and Sashwain ect, plus many other smaller dialects. Religion Halure is dominated by two religions: Anayism and Christianity. Anayism is the traditional religion of Halure based upon the ancient belife systems however with several prophets who have historically become figure heads for the relgion such as Toret who saw the God Anay in a dream from which he wrote the main holy scriptures of Halure. The Anayist belife system is based around the sun god Anay who is believed to have originated from the centre of the earth and created the land from his shell and spit, he now resides in the Sky as the sun however at night he turns to look away from us and out at the Stars. Anayism is unique in that it has no different sects of the religion and it is all just one belife system with no subdivsions unlike Christianity which has Protestantarianism and Catholocism. Christianity in Halure is becoming a evermore popular religion with the upper class of the country as it is seen as more new and western. The three main churches in Halure are the Catholic Church in Halure, Reformed Christian Church and Halurean Church of the Latter Day Saints. The Catholic church is more popular with the Spanish and South American community with large Cathedrals in Unidad and Mar Puerto. The Reformed Christian Church is the church for the protestant community and is more popular in the Dutch areas of the country and is the largest Christian Church in the country. It has many churches across the country and is based in Boerendam in the Cathedral. The Mormon Church of Halure is the new group on the scene, they often go around neighbourhoods looking for converts and have created a large base of followers in the largest cities of Halure. See Also *Halure *Indigenous Halureans *European Halureans *Afro-Halureans *Culture of Halure Category:Halure